


Kitchen Science

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: "You're the queen of bakers," Dirk said, "dread mistress of all things battered and glazed. I bet you could even bake a mathematically perfect cake."





	Kitchen Science

**Author's Note:**

> Written 4/13/18 for [longroadstonowhere](https://longroadstonowhere.tumblr.com), in response to the prompt: _lighthearted, jane and dirk making the most mathematically perfect cake_. It is also a fill for the [Genprompt Bingo](https://genprompt_bingo.dreamwidth.org) square _lighthearted_.
> 
> Set in a deliberately vague post-canon world. :)

"Mathematically perfect in what sense?" Jane asked. "A cake all of whose ingredients are measured in perfect numbers? One where all ingredient measurements are factors of one another? One whose proportions exemplify the Golden Ratio? One whose _number_ of ingredients is a perfect number? One shaped like a Platonic solid? Baking is no place for wishy-washy lack of specificity!"

Dirk stalled for a noticeable second, apparently not having expected her to take his joke seriously. (He really should know better by now. The Crocker-Egbert family was _all about_ wrong-footing other people's jokes in service of their own prankster's gambit.) Then he made a valiant counterattack: "Why not all of the above? No point half-assing a challenge when we could make it the next best thing to impossible. Just picture the sweet triumph when we pull our magnificently improbable creation from the oven and present its possibly non-Euclidean glory to our adoring public."

Jane grinned. "You're on," she said, and slapped her spare mixing spoon down into Dirk's reflexive grip. "Now pay attention, grasshopper, and watch the master work."


End file.
